The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Alstroemeria discovered as a sport of the variety seedling named `Starosello` among my collection of cultivated Alstroemeria maintained under controlled conditions in a greenhouse at Van Staaveren B.V., Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Stapiros`.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Stapiros` was in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands by propagation by dividing rootstocks. Asexual reproduction through successive generations has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Stapiros` are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
`Stapiros` has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. Phenotypic expression may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, day length and growing and cultural conditions.